


Coffee Shop

by Jellalipop



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coffee Shops, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Lucy angst, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu angst, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, except they don't work there, lisanna isn't a bitch, starts off as first person but I promise it changes omg, the beginning is stupid but it gets better I promise, they just chill there lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Lucy, a rather new student at Fairy Tail High, spends most of her time in one specific location: the Coffee Shop.Most say it's just for the coffee and the sweat smell of pastries... Or even hanging out with her new friends. But in reality, it's for a certain rosy haired boy who sits in a small little booth at the other end of the cafe.





	1. Magnolia's School

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I made this awhile ago on Wattpad but it was surprisingly a hit on there so given I write more on here, I'm just bringing it to this site because I have nothing else to do. Also the beginning is super cheesy because I wrote that part in my weird week stage but that slow disappears as you read on I PROMISE.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**\--- Lucy's POV ---**

Magnolia... my first aspect of this place is that it is probably the most extravagant city I've been in. Sure it's not quite as big as where I used to live, but it is big, no doubt.

As I squeezed my way through the streets, there were only two things on my mind. Finding my new school and thinking about the life I was leaving behind. It was to painful to even bother with, but my father's death just repeated over and over in my head.

I quickly snapped myself into focus, unfortunately I hadn't done so in time for me to bump into someone.

"Oh! I- Im sorry..." I stuttered, starting to pick up the books the boy dropped.

On each of the books had a certain name at the top of the covers, ' **Fairy Tail High, boarding school** '.

"It's fine..." He muttered and took the books from my hands.

"Hey wait!" I called before he could walk away. I looked up at him and whatever my next words were, were caught up in my throat.

The boy in front of me was, in fact, in his underwear.

"Where the Hell are your clothes?!" I Screech.

The semi-naked boy looked down at his body and immediately, his eyes grew large. "I uh..... I have to go!"

"W-wait!" I yell, but it was too late, the boy disappeared down a side street. "You were supposed to show me the way to the school..." I sigh and continue down the road.

"I can help you." Said a small voice behind me. I slowly turned around to see two girls, one with red hair and the other with blue. "If you'd like."

I quickly nodded, clapping my hands together in praise. "thank you miss."

"My name's Levy, but you can call me whatever you'd like." she smiled. "and this is Erza." Levy pointed to the girl next to her, who also smiled.

"I'm Lucy..." I hesitantly returned the smile. "Do you two go to the boarding school here?"

Erza nodded and they both stepped up to me. "Yes. I am in fact the student body president."

"Oh... really?" I gulp at her formalness.

"Absolutely. I can tell you're a new student, yes? I'll be more then happy to escort you to our principal." Erza offered.

I smiled and nodded quickly, "Of course! I'll probably get lost in the school like I am with this town."

"Oh don't worry, I believe you'll get this place memorized before you know it." Levy noted. "I had the same problem in my first year."

I giggle and we continued on our way to the school. All the while, we passed multiple little small businesses. A diner, a shoe store, a community pool, and even a small coffee shop.

"Their pastries are really good." Erza smiled, noticing me looking at the last building. "I usually go there a couple times a week. and sometimes I can even do my homework there."

"Well maybe I'll stop by sometime." I chuckled and continued walking besides the two girls.

**_\----------_ **

"We're here!" Levy laughed and pushed open the doors to my new school. "I better get to my first class. Hopefully I'll see you later Lu-chan!"

"Lu-chan?" I whispered to myself.

Erza stepped in front of me and crossed her arms. "Lets get you signed in, follow me, Lucy."

I nodded quickly, not wanting to see her bad side (What Levy had called it earlier).

As we passed through the wide hallway, I caught a glimpse of Raven hair, the same as the boy from before. But this time he was wearing a shirt and pants.

He locked eyes with me for a second before turning around quickly and talking to another boy with orange hair and glasses.

"That's Gray." Erza sighed. "I'm guessing you saw him before."

"I saw him almost naked."

"Just like him... it's a long story but he has a stripping habit."

"Oh... that's not.... normal?" I question to myself.

Erza pushed open the doors to a big room. At the front desk sat a young woman with pink hair, that poofed at the ends.

"Ms. Aries..." Erza stepped up to the woman, "I have a new student here, who requests to see Mr. Makarov."

"Oh.. ok, he's in his office, you can go in, im sorry." She said in a very soft voice.

"Why are you sorry?" I spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

I opened my mouth to say it again but Erza clamped her hand over my mouth and dragged me into the principal's office.

"MASTER!" Erza yelled.

A short man popped out from under the desk in the center of the room. "Erza... what is it?"

"New student." She stated and softly pushed me into view. "She needs to sign up for classes and a dorm room. As well as student loans."

"Right right. Erza you are dismissed, I can handle this." The principle made a shooing motion with his hand.

The scarlet haired girl hesitated for a moment before nodding and leaving the room with slight triumph.

"I apologize for her, she can be rather dramatic." He said and sat in his chair, gesturing for me to do the same for the seat in front of his desk. "May I ask your name?"

"Lucy... Heartfilia." I say nervously.

Makarov smiled. "Heartfilia... I should've known, you look exactly like your mother."

I gulp and stare down at my hands.

"It seems like someone already handed in your paperwork so I just need to give you your locker number, dorm key, student card which I hope you heard has your monthly loans, and schedule." He says shuffling through papers. "Here." He finally says, handing me a yellow envelope. "Everything is in there. You may proceed to period one. If you need any help just ask any of the teachers or a fellow class mate. You're lucky today is Friday, it'll be easy."

I nodded and bowed slightly to him as I stood from my seat. "Arigatō Master."

He returned the nod and I hurried out of the office, past Ms. Aries and into the hallway which was now deserted.

I pulled out my schedule and put everything else in my messenger bag.

"Period one... Room 106... Professor Happy... Science...? All right." I whisper to myself and continue down the hallway. 103, 104, 105... 106!

I put my hand on the door knob and took a deep breath before opening it and entering the class room.

Nobody noticed me. It was completely rowdy, two students were fighting in the back and... Wait. The raven haired boy.

He just happened to look at me when I was staring at him in disbelief. "You..." He gasped and took his hands off the boy he was fighting. The other student had rose pink spiked hair. He had onyx eyes and even wore a scarf... Inside. But he paid me no attention.

"Both of you sit down!" Yelled an angry red head which I completely recognized as Erza, the girl from earlier.

A trickle of sweat rolled down my forehead and I avoided eye contact from Gray.

"Lu-chan! Sit next to me!" Yelled the preppy blue haired girl. I smiled in relief as I quickly made my way to her lab table.

"You don't have a partner?" I ask, setting my bag down.

"Well... I do, but he never shows up to class. He only goes to gym, lunch and oddly theater." she giggled.

"What's his name?"

"Gajeel Redfox. He transferred some time ago. He's actually nice despite his bad boy looks."

I smile and lean on my right hand.

"So where's this Mr. Happy?" I ask. And right on cue, the door swung open to show a small blue cat with a small suit on. "A cat?"

"That's Professor Happy." Levy whispered.

"A cat?! A cat who teaches science?"

The 'teacher' looks at me for a moment before coughing and just immediately getting to work on teaching us about marine animals.


	2. First and Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the first person stuff... Didn't want to change it because this pic is like an accent artifact to me at this point. Also sorry this is very cringey... I apologize. But please take my word for it, it gets less cringey.

**\--- Lucy's POV ---**

"My favorite marine animal is fish!" Professor Happy said happily, pointing to a poorly drawn picture of him eating the sea creature.

"That's very specific..." I muttered to myself.

When I looked around the class room, I noticed no on was even paying attention, not even Levy, who was doodling little fishes over her notebook.

In the opposite corner of the class room sat Gray and the pink haired boy... who didn't even look like he wanted to be next to the stripper.

"Does class always seem like this?" I whispered to Levy.

She shook her head. "Happy usually gives us free time everyday... but I'm guessing he's in a bad mood because either he ran out of fish or something bad went with his crush, miss charle."

"Miss Charle is the guidance counselor." said the girl sitting in front of us. She had long wavy white hair and large, beautiful eyes. "my name is Mira-Jane by the way." she smiled and pointed to the girl sitting next to her, who was also looking back at us, "And this is my sister, Lisanna."

I returned the smile and nodded to them, "my name is Lucy. it's nice to meet you two."

I look up at the teacher to see him gnawing on a fish, his back turned to us. this caused everyone to move about and talk to who ever they'd like to.

"Looks like it's not his crush, but the fish that is his problem." Levy laughed. "so Lu-chan... what school did you come from?"

"Well I was home-schooled, but my dad recently passed away so now I'm here." I say, biting my lower lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss..." Lisanna frowned. "but I'm sure you'll like it here."

"Hey!" Mira clapped her hands together. "How about after school we show Lucy our Family's coffee shop!"

Lisanna nodded quickly and looked at me for my response.

"Sure! I-It sounds like fun."

"Great. we'll meet you two at the court yard after school, alright?" Lisanna grinned.

"It's a deal." I wink.

The four of us continued talking for the rest of the period until the bell rang.

"Bye Lucy. I'll see you later." mira smiled and exited the room.

**_\--------------_ **

**\---Natsu's POV---**

"Idiot, what are you doing?"

I snapped back into attention from my day dream and stared at the boy next to my locker.

"We need to get to next period, Natsu, what's wrong with you?" Gray sneered, closing my locker for me.

"Then why aren't you at your class dumb ass?" I glared and started to walk away, holding my text book.

Gray sighed and caught up with me. "because Master Makarov says that everyone here is family and that they should help each other when needed."

"Family isn't always like that. my father left."

"But you'll do anything to get to him." he retorted.

I let out a _chsk_ sound and avoided looking at him. "whatever... lets just go, ok?"

I opened the door to our last period class, theatre. I was never really good at it, but it was an easy A.

"Natsu... Gray... you're late." Ms. Virgo huffed, "Again."

I groaned and Gray and I both took our seats. "I got distracted again..."

"This is the tenth time this week, Natsu..." Erza nagged. "This might be serious."

"Hate to say it but I'm worried." Gray added.

"Natsu..." The teacher began, flipping her pink hair out of her face. "I think you should go to-"

The door suddenly swung open to show a blonde girl, out of breath, standing in front of the class.

"-the.... nurse..." Virgo finished slowly.

"Sorry." the girl squeaked, fixing her messed up hair. "I uh... Got lost."

"Princess..." the teacher interrupted.

"Princess?"

"You're Lucy Heartfilia right?"

"Well, yeah... but."

"Makes sense to call you princess, aye?"

Lucy inhaled and blushed slightly, "right right..." she frowned.

"You can sit next to gray in the back." she pointed to Gray who sat a little bit away from me and Erza.

Gray perked his head up and looked at Lucy who awkwardly took her seat, sneaking odd looks at him from time to time.

Ms. Virgo seemed to have completely forgotten about my problem and went on with stage routines and and other theater activities.

_Lucy_ , I thought, _Lucy Heartfilia. why does that sound so familiar?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment to feed my sad heart.


	3. First Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cringe of freshman high school year me is hurting me physically.

**\--- Lucy's POV ---**

I met up with Mira-Jane, Lisanna and Levy after school at the court yard and now we were heading towards that special little coffee shop everybody has been talking about.

Not many people were out, I quickly learned that most of the adults had to work later in the day as us students got let out a little early, figuring its a boarding school and we spend our lives in the place we learn.

"We're here!" Lisanna cheered and opened the door to the coffee shop, with a sound of a little bell attached to the door frame.

"Lisanna we need to start our shift soon anyway, get your apron on." Her older sister ordered softly and disappeared in a room that said, 'employees only'.

Lisanna pouted and followed her, leaving Levy and I to sit at a two person booth near the window, out looking the street.

"It's more like a cafe here..." I mumbled, looking around the environment.

"Well, they used to only sell coffee and stuff... but they introduced pastries and sweets and I guess they never stopped calling it a coffee shop." Levy giggled and took off her thin jacket, also placing her bag next to her on the seat.

"It does smell good in here." I laugh, "that's a good sign."

"Hellooooo ladies." a voice chirped from above us that I quickly recognized as Lisanna. "what can I get for you today?"

"Blueberry Pastry and Hot chocolate please." Levy smiled and rested her head in her hand.

"Alright, and Lucy?" Lissana write Levy's order down and looked at me with a wide grin.

"A chocolate pastry and..." I strained my neck to look at the menu, "and a mocha."

"Gotcha. I'll be right back." she laughed and disappeared into another room.

"You like chocolate, huh?" Levy smirked.

"It's good, not even guilty." I smile cheekily and look down at the yellow folder in my hands that Master Makarov gave me. "I should find my room after this."

"I'll help. maybe if we're lucky we'll be near each other. Erza is across the hall from me." Levy says, taking out her homework that I never got since it was my "first day".

Suddenly, the door swung open, causing the bell to ring crazily.

A girl with wavy blue hair, a little darker than Levy's, came rushing into the coffee shop. she instinctively sat at the table right next out booth, crossed her legs and started to fix her messed up hair and beanie.

"Oh! juvia... uh..." Mira stuttered from behind the sweets bar. "what are you...?"

"Gray-sama." she squeaked, "Juvia saw Gray-sama coming."

Right when she said that, the door opened once more to show two boys walking in casually. one I recognized immediately as Gray... and the other, the pinkette.... I never got his name.

Juvia tried to look unsuspicious as the two walked by and sat at a booth, opposite of ours.

"Why do we always get partnered for projects?" I heard Gray say as he pulled out a binder. "Don't they know that we don't work well?"

"Whatever the reason, I blame you." the other said, slouching in his seat.

"His name is Natsu..." Levy said staring into my eyes. "I could tell you wanted to know."

I looked over at her to see that she was sipping at her hot chocolate. "when did..." I look down to see my mocha and pastry had arrived. "uh..."

"Lisanna came over while you were staring at the boys." she smirked and dipped a piece of her blueberry pastry in her drink.

I glanced back over to see the boy, Natsu, staring at me. though he quickly blushed and looked away.

I took a sip of my drink and smiled. "I was not staring. I was observing."

**\-------------**

**\--- Natsu's POV ---**

The girl from last period was here. with Levy. was she already invited? is she really that likable.

Lucy looked over at me and it took me a moment to process the situation before I quickly turned my head away.

My cheeks were warm and I had no idea why.

"NATSU" Gray sneered, snapping his fingers right in front of my face. "Snap out of it dude, we need to get this done."

"Yeah... yeah ok." I clear my throat and pull out a pen. "what are we doing?"

"I literally just explained it, but you were making goo goo eyes at juvia." he chsked.

"Juvia? why would I look at her like that? I don't even like her in that way." I narrowed my eyes. "I was looking at something else. and I believe you're just jealous."

"Jealous?" he hissed. "why would I be jealous if you did look at Juvia, idiot?"

"Oh you pushed it princess." I growled and stood up but was immediately stopped by Mira who was giving me a devil like glare.

"No fighting in here you two or you'll be kicked out for good." she huffed, pushing me back into my seat.

I glance back over to Lucy who briefly looked over at us and sighed. "Alright alright..."

Stubbornly, I grab my pen and began writing something on the packet Gray had given me.

**\---••---**

"NATSU!!!" Yelled a voice suddenly, and something impacted my cheek.

"Agh... ow." I groan and rub my cheek, lifting my head from the table.

"You need to stop resting here." the voice, which I now saw was Lisanna. "you need to go to the dormitory someday."

I sigh and wipe the drool off my face as I stood from my booth. Lucy was gone, I don't know where her dorm room is... but I want to talk to her. I want to be her friend.

"Fine..." I grumble and grabbed my bag, and headed out the door, the bell ringing behind me.


	4. Don't Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized young me never made an attempt to edit out all the typos I most definitely noticed.

**\--- Lucy's POV ---**

"Lucy..." A familiar voice whispered into my ear. "Lucy~"

I opened my eyes to see blue hair curtained around a pale, beautiful face.

"Wake up."

Suddenly all my memories from last night flooded back into my head. Levy and I walked to the ladies dorms and I met my new room mate. Blue hair...

"We were invited to the coffee shop. Gray-sama might be there." Juvia cooed, gently shaking my shoulders.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, yawning lightly. my gaze shifted over to the clock and I immediately tensed. "12:30?!" I shriek and jump up out of my comfortable blankets. "Oh my gods, I really slept in!"

"And that's bad?" Juvia cocked her head to the side.

"It's bad for my eyes." I turn to her, examining myself in the mirror. "I don't want dark circles."

"Juvia isn't sure if that is entirely true." She said slowly, getting up from my bed.

I quickly got dressed in Jean shorts and a black T-shirt, as well as fixing my hair and make up in the bathroom. "Are we leaving right away?"

Juvia nodded and put on her shoes. "we have time." she smiled and opened the door for me.

We both walked out and headed toward the coffee shop I went to last night. Juvia and I seemed to get along nicely, and we only knew each other for a day.

Once the two of us arrived at the Strauss's Shop, I noticed Levy and Erza relaxing at the booth we sat at before. However, they weren't the only people here. Three boys sat in the back. Gray was easily spotted out, as well as the pink haired boy, Natsu. But another man with dark blue hair and a scarlet tattoo around his right eye sat with them.

The bell dinged as we entered the coffee shop, catching the attention of all the customers.

"Lu-chan! Juvia-chan!" Levy called over and my room mate and I walked over joyfully.

Erza and Levy's backs were facing the boys, and honestly, the school president looked a little uncomfortable.

Juvia and I sat down, both of us glancing over at the group of males in the back. No doubt, Juvia was looking at Gray. But I was looking at Natsu. There was something about him that made me curious... something in his eyes.

"Can I take your order?" A low voice asked. We looked up to see a buff man with spiky white hair.

"Ah, elfman." Erza says, shaking off her nervous composure. "a latte please. And a strawberry pastry."

"Hot chocolate and a blueberry pastry, you know. the usual." Levy chirped.

"Water and a coffee cake muffin..." Juvia muttered, lacing her fingers together.

The man looked at me seriously for a moment but soon gave a smile, showing he was actually a nice guy.

"I-iced coffee and a chocolate pastry please." I stuttered and the man, Elfman, wrote everything down before entering the kitchen.

I turned to see Natsu looking at me again, though he quickly looked away to his two friends.

"What's wrong Erza?" Juvia asked, "You look nervous."

"Oh it's just Jellal." Levy giggled, "he's an old childhood friend of hers. he moved away but came back this year."

I glance at the boy with the tattoo and nodded, that must've been him.

"So you have a crush on him?" I teased and looked at the cherry red Erza.

"Nooooooooo-yes..." she sighed and buried her face in her hands. "it's complicated."

"Juvia likes Gray-sama." Juvia sighed dreamily, with little hearts in her eyes.

"We know." Levy nodded and stared out the window.

"Oh, Juvia also notices Lucy looking at Natsu." She added, smirking down at me.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered before shaking my head.

"You're blushing." Levy leaned closer, poking my cheeks. "so you were staring at him."

"Glanced." I corrected, stubbornly. "I _glanced_ at him. Besides, he's the one who was looking at me."

"So bold..." Erza whispered with astonishment.

The girls went on talking to one another as Elfman brought our orders.

I sighed and look back over at Natsu again. Believe it or not, he too was looking at me. But this time we didn't look away immediately. But he smiles and returns to his conversation with Jellal and Gray. I couldn't help myself from smiling as I looked back at my friends who fortunately didn't notice.

**\---**

The next day, I decided to spend by talking to knew people. I met Gray outside of the dorms and fortunately he wasn't half naked. And yes, we became friends surprisingly quicker than you'd think.

We had similar interests and he also had a good sense of humor, all while being very collected and laid back.

"I was gonna go with Natsu to the school to pick up a few things," he said, "Wanna come with?"

Natsu? This would be my first time talking to him. And... I wanted to meet him.

_But we have already met_ , I argued to myself, we see each other... _we looked at each other the past few days._

"No... maybe I can hang out some other time." I smile sadly, giving up on the chance, "Besides, I sit next to you in class."

He chuckled and waved goodbye, "say hi to Juvia for me." He mumbled and walked away.

I took in a deep breath before walking back to my room, where Juvia sat reading a book.

"Gray says hi." I say and sat down on my bed, ignoring her squeals of joy.

I looked out the window to see Natsu running up to Gray, catching up with him easily.

"Do you know anything about Natsu?" I ask absentmindedly.

Juvia put down her book and looked straight at me, "well... Juvia heard that his mother died and his father left him. But apparently his dad didn't leave him on purpose." she shrugs and runs a finger across her book. "He stays up late every night just in case his father finally comes to take him back."

I frown and watch as he walks away, "Thats why he's so tired and spaced out all the time?"

"That's what Juvia thinks..." She said sadly and gives me a slight smile. "Don't worry though. He doesn't like people worrying about him."

I nod and lay down. He was different of course but I still wanted to know him.

I really did.


	5. The Mentors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted a very cringey weeb thing... I bet a missed a lot but oh well this is a learn from your past/mistakes moment I guess.

**\--- Lucy's POV ---**

"Lu-chan!" Levy beamed as I walked into the classroom. "Happy Monday!"

I groaned and flop down in my seat. "How can you say something like that. Mondays' are not a joyous occasion."

She smiled, "I like learning."

"Oh I bet you do."

Mirajane and Lisanna walk over and sit in their seats in front of us. "Hello girls." Mira greeted and scooted her chair back so she could look at us, Lisanna did the same.

"Are you guys going to be working at the shop today?" I ask eagerly, wanting to go there again for... reasons.

"Elfman said he would take the shift." Lisanna informed, "I have a date with my boyfriend, Bickslow."

Levy wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"I just have a lot of AP homework." Mira sighed.

I glance over at the door as I see Gray walk in with his bag swung over his shoulder. He catches my eye and walks over.

"Where's Natsu?" Lisanna asked, looking up at the boy.

"He couldn't sleep last night so he's staying home." he shrugged.

"And you didn't try to stop him? He missed enough work as it is..." Mira scolded.

"Does it look like I care?" He narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to me. "Master Makarov asked for a volunteer to show you around the school. It meant missing out on classes so I'm your guy."

I smile and stood up from my seat. "Great. I don't want to learn about fish again."

He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "Oh Erza might be trailing us... she doesn't think I'm mature enough to show you around so... don't be scared."

"Oh." I smile nervously and wave goodbye to my friends before going Gray in the hallways.

"So this is the main hallway and-" he paused as he noticed a figure to our right. A boy with pink hair and dark circles under his eyes. "Natsu?"

"Yo." he said drowsily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I volunteered."

"For what?"

"To show her around." He said, pinging at me.

I blush and avoided eye contact awkwardly.

"But... I'm showing her around. I volunteered first flame brain."

"Correction I did. Yesterday, ice princess." Natsu sneered back stomping towards Gray.

Natsu might've been a tiny bit shorter than him but their were evenly matched no doubt.

"Guys." I intervened and pushed them apart awkwardly, not really understanding the problem. "You can both show me around."

"Good. We'll start with Juvia's first period." Gray said quickly and started strutting off down the hall like this was all according to his plan.

Natsu stood there next to me without saying a word, before starting down the hall. I followed them hesitantly. Natsu volunteered but he doesn't even attempt to talk to me...

"This is the math room." Gray said and opened the door, during the middle of a lesson. "Math class, meet Lucy. Lucy meet math class."

They all waved with uncertainty, except Juvia who was super ecstatic. Partially because of me, but I guessed it was Gray that really made her happy.

Gray closed the door and looked at us. "Where to now?"

"Maybe the Other classes she might use?" Natsu offered, giving out a yawn.

I frown as I remembered what Juvia had said yesterday. The fact that he never got sleep, because of his dad. I could relate, though I knew mine was never to come back ever. Natsu at least had a small chance.

"Yeah she only needed to see math." Gray rolled his eyes.

"You just wanted to see Juvia." Natsu smirked.

"Uh no, idiot." He obviously lied and turned away. "Lets go to the music wing."

"Sure." I smiled and matched my pace with him, looking back at Natsu as he hesitantly walked by my side.

Together, we walked down the hallway. Natsu barely talked to me, though I caught him staring at me from time to time like he does at the coffee shop. And still, I never found it creepy.

We made it to the said area, and I could already hear the band practicing their songs.

"Is there a piano room?" I ask and Gray nods, walking down the aisle to show me. Unfortunately there was someone already occupying the room. A girl with green hair and a boy with dark brown. The two were obviously a couple, as they were sitting close together, playing a duet. I smiled, it must've been nice.

"Do you guys play any instruments?" I ask, looking back at my two mentors.

Gray shakes his head, "No. I used to play bass guitar..."

"I play guitar." Natsu smiled slightly, "Electric and acoustic."

"Maybe I can hear you play sometime?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah." He nods, looking at the ground. "Anytime."

"Ugh." Gray interrupted, putting his hands over his ears. "I can hear Gajeel's guitar."

Natsu turned away from me and looked towards a room, not too far from here.

The two boys walked over with a groan and opened the door, I followed behind shyly.

"Hey metal head, get to class!" Natsu yelled over the dreadful music. "Your seat next to Levy was already taken."

I peek into the room as the guitar playing ceased. The man, gajeel, was scary, yes, but he had a very small look in his eyes that showed he could be a nice person.

"What was that? My music is great! I should be practicing it more than stupid science about fish." He snapped, placing his guitar down.

"I'm gonna tell Professor Happy you said that." Natsu teased.

"You act just like a five year old." Gray sighed and pulled Natsu back by his scarf before her could start a fight. "Leave him be, Idiot. Let Gajeel become more idiotic than you."

"Who's team are you on?"

Gray doesn't say anything else as he drags the pinkette out of the music wing, with me following behind.

I look down at Natsu to see him pouting. He also seemed a bit more tired which worried me.

"Do you need to go to the nurse? You look like you need to rest..." I mumble.

He shook his head and broke away from Gray. "I'm fine. I just need to walk it off."

Gray glanced back at him, but didn't say anything as he led us to other parts of the school.

"You should go home." Someone said behind us. I turned to see Erza, just like Gray said... she would be following us.

"I won't. So stop pestering me." Natsu scoffed, looking away from the president.

"Why did you even come here?" She continued.

"Because...." he started and turned to look at me. I looked at him with confusion and tensed up slightly. "Because I wanted to meet her."

My eyes widened and I could feel a blush on my cheeks.

No one said anything and he just sighed. "Fine. I'm going back to my dorm." he grumbled and gave me one last look before walking out of the front entrance.

"Wait you need to sign out!" Erza called after him hopelessly. "fine... I'll do it." She mumbled and angrily marched to the main office.

"He's an odd one huh..." Gray said. "It may seem I fight with him a lot but I do actually worry for him. He's a good friend."

I smile sadly a nodded. Everything about Natsu was confusing, yet interesting.

"And you're a big softie, too." A guy with orange hair and glasses snorted as he walked by.

Gray secretly stuck up his middle finger. "Lets go Lucy. There's still more I have to show you."

"Yes." I nodded happily and joined him as he introduced me to Fairy Tail Boarding school.


	6. Too Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longer I go with this the more I regret it.

**\--- Natsu's POV ---**

I'm going to school today. I don't care how many times Gray, Erza, and MiraJane told me to stay home and rest. I just need to.

But it's impossible. My eye lids feel heavy and my eyes feel dry. My whole body feels as if it's shutting down.

And they say I need sleep, but I say I need my dad. He is _going_ to come back. He's not dead, I know it.

But now I can't get up from my bed, my muscles are weak and slow. Even if I do stand up, I tend to sway and I can't even make out where the door was.

"This isn't like me." I mutter and shake my head as I rubbed my eyes. "I'm so tired but I can't even sleep."

I blink and look over at the clock, "12:38 pm," I sigh and look out the widow and towards the school which was only across the street from our dorms. "Lunch time? I skipped breakfast?"

Gray and I didn't make food, I had nothing except soda and chocolates. And I couldn't make it to the vending machine down the hall without face planting into a wall.

"Looks like I'm skipping my meals today..." I groan, "Until Gray comes for dinner at least."

**\--- Lucy's POV ---**

"He must finally be sleeping." I overheard someone say behind me and Gray during class. "I couldn't stand those dark circles under his eyes. It draws attention from his hair."

I glance over at Gray who also figured out they were talking about Natsu. "He's probably not sleeping..." I muttered, "He probably can't even do that."

I frown and stare down at the worksheet Ms. Virgo had given us. Which didn't make sense since it was a theatre class.

"Do you think he can take care of himself?" I asked worriedly, Gray shook his head and filled in an answer on the sheet.

"He probably hasn't eaten yet..." He sighed, "I might carry him to the coffee shop after school for a meal..."

I smile at the boy's attitude. He hides it a lot but he cares a lot for his friends. "Juvia and I made plans to go there after school."

I saw Gray's grip on his pencil tighten, as well as the lightest blush spread on his cheeks. "yeah?"

I giggle and nod with a devilish grin, "yeah. I'll be expecting some interacting between you and Juvia alright?"

Gray snaps his pencil in half and looks at me with a red face. "Sh-shut up!"

"Gray Fullbuster!" Ms. Virgo scolded and glared at him, "Silence, please!"

Gray slouched in his seat and glared at me. I smirked at him and went back to my worksheet.

**\---**

After school, I met up with Juvia and together we walked over to the Strauss's coffee shop. I told Juvia that her 'Gray-Sama' was going to be there and she sprouted hearts in her eyes... and it remained that way the whole walk there.

"Natsu slow down!" I heard Lisanna yell when we walked inside. Natsu was gobbling down foods in one bite, splattering everything onto Gray who sat across from him.

"No way! I haven't eaten since yesterday!" He yelled back.

"You ate way more than two meals!" She snapped back and looked at Elfman who sheepishly smiled, "Why'd you give him all this food?"

"Ah... Men eat a lot. They need food."

"Of course..." She grumbled and she just now noticed the two of us at the door and she smiled brightly. "Oh thank all the gods of humanity you two are here!"

Gray and Natsu looked over at us, and the pinkette even stopped eating.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yipped and tackled Gray in his booth.

"J-J-Juvia!" He stuttered and fell onto the ground, with her on top of him.

I laugh and look over at Natsu who was looking back at me with wide eyes.

**\--- Natsu's POV ---**

I swallowed the rest of the food that was in my mouth and lock gaze with Lucy. She never looks away... why doesn't she? Why am I the one who always looks away? Ugh! It hurts just thinking about our relationship.

"You feeling alright?" She asked me and I nodded timidly.

Mira comes out of the staff room with hearts in her eyes, and bounced over to me, scooting into the booth, next to me.

"Ask her on a date." She whispered mischievously.

"Do you really think I would do that if I had to be carried out here. I nearly threw up on Gray's stupid head." I spat.

"So you would ask her if you weren't feeling sick?"

"MIRA GO GET ME A COFFEE!!" I snap with a huge blush obvious on my cheeks.

Everyone, even Juvia (whom I thought would be busy ogling over Gray) looked at me and I apologized before solemnly eating a piece of cake.

Gray managed to get back onto his seat, though his crazy side kick clung onto him still.

"I think I'm gonna go home soon..." He said and tried to push Juvia off his arm. "I'm not really hungry and I need to get my work done since we have a test in math tomorrow."

I nod and finish all my desserts, thanking Mira as she gave me my coffee. "Yeah..."

"One of us will make sure he gets home okay." Lisanna bows, "except not me, I'll probably get unlucky and have him vomit all over my clothes."

"I heard that." I pouted.

"Yes I meant for it to be loud and clear." She smiled smugly. "Say Lucy? How about you keep him company, huh?""

I blushed and snapped my attention to her, "What?"

"O-oh um...." She stuttered and rubbed the back of her head. "What's Juvia going to do?"

"Juvia will accompany Gray-sama and help him with her work!" She said gleefully.

Lucy and I glare at our roommates for ditching us.

Before either one of us could argue, Juvia dragged Gray out of the coffee shop with a gleam in her eyes.

Lucy awkwardly sits across from me and orders an iced latte.

"Sorry that you have to look over my sick ass." I commented as Lisanna cleaned up all my plates.

"No it's fine, I had nothing going on anyway... finished all my homework in class." She waved her hand.

"Oh really?" I smirked and drank my water, "So you must be very smart to finish it all so quickly. I usually say I finished it so Erza would stop pestering me."

Lucy giggled and thanked Elfman as he brought her drink over.

"Sorry about yesterday. I'm known to be very stubborn." I apologized and ordered yet another meal, but it was intended for both of us to share.

"Don't be." she smiled and watched as Elfman came over again with a pre-made cake. "thank you..."

I hand her a fork from another table and she happily takes it in her grasp.

"You didn't have to get me this." She said as she immediately started eating, "I'm not hungry."

"Your actions are convincing me otherwise." I chuckle and raise an eyebrow at her, managing to take in one bite before she finished it off.

"Oops..." she muttered and delicately placed the fork on the plate. "I skipped lunch today..."

"That'll make two of us." I smile, "Except I didn't eat breakfast either."

"The most important meal of the day?!"

"Yes and I was _dying_."

We both laugh but stopped when we caught Mira staring at us from the kitchen window.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" She asked, wiping the condensation off her drink.

"Maybe... if I can actually get out of bed without Gray dragging me by my feet." I laughed half-heartedly.

She smiled sadly but her eyes showed complete happiness, and yes, it made me blush.

"Well I should be getting home now... want to come with?" I asked and put money on the table... it was a lot of my savings but I couldn't prevent my binge eating.

Lucy nodded and pulled me up from my seat, "you can stand?"

"Of course."

**\---**

Together we walked to the entrance of the boys dorm and we parted ways with a smile and a wave.

Now that she was gone, I seemed to walk horrible again, I had no one to impress.

I stumbled to the elevator and pressed the button with a slap. Gray stood outside our dorm room, as if knowing I wouldn't be able to make it.

He sighed and pulled me out of the elevator. "You're getting weak Natsu, it's almost annoying. Get some sleep."

"I'm trying..." I groan and he flops me down on my bed.

"I'm going to get your toothbrush, ok? Just wait here." He grumbled and walked into the bathroom.

I stare out the window to see Lucy just entering the girl's dorm. The two dorm buildings were further away because they used to have boys jumping into the girl's roofs to sleep with them. I mean... I wouldn't do that but I wanted them to be closer because I want her getting there safely.

"You're going to go tomorrow aren't you?" Gray asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Even if you're terribly sick?"

" ** _Yes_**." I say and took the toothbrush from his hands.


	7. Can't Help It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was an angsty kid.

**Wednesday**

**\---Lucy's POV---**

When I arrived at school, there was a small crowd. I could feel the tense atmosphere as I got closer. People were muttering and staring down at someone on the ground.

"Everybody get back! He needs air!" I heard a familiar voice yell. But I was curious and pushed myself up to the front, and I didn't like what I saw.

On the ground, was Natsu, whom was sweating and breathing heavily. He was on his hands and knees with exhausted eyes... and he seemed to be staring at the ground or rather, through the ground and out the other side of the earth.

Erza sat beside him, rubbing his back, and had a phone pressed up against her ear. The hospital obviously.

"Natsu..." I mutter and he slowly looked over at me with a pained look. I understood... he didn't want me to see him like this.

"Lucy, thank god. I need you to comfort him until the ambulance arrives." Erza shooed everyone away and motioned for me to sit next to him. I nodded and did as she told, sitting him upright and letting him lay his head on my lap. I couldn't prevent the blush coming to my cheeks.

"What happened?" I ask and pulled his pink hair away from his face.

"Sleep deprived.... lack of... protein.... no water..." he panted and closed his eyes. "I didn't want you to... see me like this."

"You're being foolish." I frown, "you're pushing yourself too hard."

"I can't help wanting to be your friend." his voice cracks as he weakly looked up at me.

We look at each other until the ambulance came and put him on a stretcher. "After school I'm going to visit you. And tell me what's wrong. I want the whole story."

He nods sadly and touches my cheek before he was taken away.

How could this boy, that I just met, hold such a deep spot in my heart?

**\---**

"Nothing seemed off to you this morning?" I asked Gray during last period.

"No. He's a strong guy I thought he could push through. But if I only saw through his act, he wouldn't be in the hospital." He frowned, "I wasn't the one who walked with him. I was with Loke, I believe Erza was the one who was with him..."

I sigh and looked forward, surprised to see a tall figure in front of me. "Gajeel?"

"I saw him fall." he said simply with that same piercing look.

"What?"

"I saw salamander fall."

"Salamander?"

"Natsu." he rolled his eyes.

"R-really?" I stuttered, "What happened?"

"He fell."

"I know that." I say impatiently. "What happened leading up to his collapse?"

"Oh... he and Prez were walking into the school and he seemed to be limpin' and holdin' onto every wall or railing in arms reach. and then his face got all white and he fell onto the ground." Gajeel explained briefly. "I don't know what he was talking about though, with the prez I mean."

Gray sighed and rubbed his face, "He must have been trying to convince Erza that he was fine or something because I remember her looking worried when she first met up with him."

I gulp and look up at the clock, "Yeah I'm going to get the whole story after school."

"You and Natsu confuse me."Gray muttered as Gajeel went to sit in his seat... actually going to class. "How come you can find interest in him when you only talked a couple times?"

"I don't know... in a way we are both making an effort to know each other. it's complicated." I shrugged.

"I find it amusing." He smiled and rested his head on the palm of his hand. "Finally there's something interesting happening in this boring school."

**\---**

**\---Natsu's POV---**

"3:30 pm..." I whisper to myself as I lay down on the hospital bed, covering my eyes with arm. "C'mon Luce, there's a creepy nurse checking me out."

I glance towards the window of the door to see a young woman with hearts in her eyes. She was obviously a nurse as she had a white cap over her purple hair. And she most definitely found me attractive in some way, even if I was sweating bullets earlier looking like a complete wimp. Do ladies like wimps these days?

The door suddenly swung open, alarming the nurse. There stood the blonde beauty, who looked as if she had just ran a marathon. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"A-are you... okay?" I stutter. "The hospital is far away from the school you didn't have to run..."

Lucy blushed with embarrassment, "I was dedicated."

I chuckled and pointed to a chair that was near my bed.

She pulled it over and sat down awkwardly. "Tell me your story." She ordered.

I looked at her with surprise.. so straight forward. I glance over at the door to see that the nurse wasn't there anymore, I sighed in relief. "Alright... Im guessing you already know something."

"Yes, your father left and you stay up every night thinking he'll arrive." She explained.

"And he will." I interrupted.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I'm twenty five percent sure he'll come for me again."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at my percentage. "Twenty five percent sure?"

"I believe in that twenty five percent." I answered and slowly look down to my hands.

"I thought the same way... except my dad is dead." She responded. I looked up at her quickly. "I'm not saying that I don't have faith that your father will come, we are different people with different stories. Im just saying that waiting for something you don't even know the deadline for is a complete waste of time."

My breathing hitched as she said all those words. This girl is unique. The girl who doesn't look away, the blonde beauty.... the girl at the other side of the coffee shop.... she and I are opening up to one another. And we only met each other last week.

"If I tell you my story, will you tell me yours?" I asked, staring straight at her chocolate brown eyes.

She nodded and sat forward in her seat, "I was going to tell you that anyway."

"And you trust me that much?" I asked with a sad smile.

"There's a reason."

"And what's that?"

_"I can't help wanting to be your friend."_


	8. Fatal Flaws

**Thursday**

**\---Lucy's POV---**

The thing I learned about Natsu, was that he is overly loyal. I mean... being loyal was fine but when it takes over your needs and wants it can be life threatening.

I once read about fatal flaws. And loyalty is considered one. And that was his. Natsu gets way too attached to the people he holds dear, and would put himself in danger so that they would be happy.

And in this case, it's his father.

"When was the last time you saw him?" I had asked when I visited him at the hospital.

"Seven years ago." He replied calmly.

"My father died three months ago."

"Do three months feel like seven years?" He asked

"Yes," I replied.

"Seven years feel like three months."

Yesterday, Natsu explained everything to me. He was surprisingly open, though I had to push him through a few details.

I had no explanation to describe why I wanted to help him so much.

**\---**

"Levy, have you ever heard of a fatal flaw?" I asked during a study period.

The short girl looked up from her book with confusion, "Yeah? Why?"

"Can you tell what mine is?"

"Sadly I don't know. Maybe if we had known each other longer..." She trailed off as she became more interested in her novel.

"It's fine..." I sigh and turn over to Erza who sat in front of me.

"Why are you interested in it?" The president asked.

"I visited Natsu yesterday and I think I figured his out. Loyalty." I say, leaning my head on my hand.

"Makes sense." Erza smiled with amusement. "Levy says mine is pride."

"She nearly hurt me when I said it..." Levy mumbled, pulling the book closer to her face.

I smile lightly, "But... pride?"

"I tend to believe I can fix anything with a wave of a hand." Erza sighed. "I hate to say but I believe it. Everyone has a flaw."

"Juvia's is loyalty also. But loyalty to one person really." A boy next to Erza said. He had tangerine hair, and handsome eyes, shielded by glasses.... Loke.

"Not really cat boy, she can withstand other people." Another person glared as she stood above him.

"Oh really, _Cana_ , tell me who." He snaps.

"Her roommate, idiot." She rolled her eyes and took a flask out of her pocket. My eyes bulged at the sight.

"Don't worry. It's just apple juice." Erza whispered to me. "We don't let her have real alcohol after what happened last Christmas party."

I sweat drop and watch as the brunette chugged the juice down.

Pretty soon we attracted most of the class into our conversation. And everyone started listing what they believe their fatal flaws were.

"Mine is my looks."

"Of course it's my kindness."

"Yeah right evergreen, you aren't kind."

"You want to say that to my face?"

"You aren't kind, medusa."

That conversation ended up with EverGreen lunging at Bixlow. [Bickslow?]

"SILENCE!!!" Roared Professor Gildarts. He glared at us before returning to his magazine, and I think we can all guess what that magazine was about.

"You guys don't understand the meaning of a fatal flaw." Erza scolded once the volume was down.

"Why do we need to?" Loke shrugged.

The two continued to argue but I just zoned out of it. They moved away from the information I needed, so why bother asking?

\---

"Lucy, let's go to the Coffee shop together." Erza smiled as I stood outside in the courtyard.

"O-oh okay..." I blinked and watched as she shouldered her messenger back on her right arm.

Together we walked to the Strauss's coffee shop. Inside, Mirajane was the only one on duty.

"Erza!" Someone called. We both turned to the other side of the room to see a blue haired boy, Jellal, waving to her. He looked at me and gave a friendly smile.

My eyes drifted to the boy across him and my eyes widened. It was Natsu. And he was out of the hospital?

Erza walked over and I hesitantly followed.

"Natsu?" I ask. The boy perked his head up from his coffee and stared at me with shock. "What are you-?"

"Homework that I missed..." He interrupted, rubbing his temples. "Mind helping me?"

"Uh sure." I smile and sit beside him. I swallowed hard as his shoulder kept brushing up against mine. "What do you need help with?"

"French." He answered and pointed to a word. "How do you say chicken again?"

"Poulet."

"English?"

"Anglais."

"Ice cream?"

"La glace."

"I love you?"

I blush and shook my head quickly. "I DONT KNOW."

Natsu smiled smugly and tapped his pencil against his chin. "Fair enough. I'll look it up later."

I watch as he began filling out his answers, but my attention turned towards Erza and Jellal. They looked quite flustered but they obviously enjoyed each other's company.

"So you're feeling ok?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Natsu looked up at me, "just a little drowsy. But don't worry, I'm almost done with this homework thanks to Jellal helping me with most of it."

Jellal glanced over at us and chuckled, silently telling Natsu to get back to work. The pinkette grumbled and slouched in his seat.

"Four." I whispered to him.

"What?" Responds.

"The answer is four, then six, then twenty eight. For the math."

Natsu had a blank expression as he checked the answers on his calculator. "Youre.... correct.... Are you a genius or somethin'?"

"What? No. I literally just did the work in class." I laugh as Natsu flinched at his stupid remark.

"Hey Lucy? Jellal just invited me to the park. Mind if I leave?" Erza spoke up out of nowhere.

"Ah... yeah. I'll help Natsu home." I nod and watch as Jellal and Natsu put money on the table.

Erza and Jellal left immediately and Natsu and I soon followed, heading towards the dorms.

"Want me to help you upstairs?" I ask as we stopped at the boys dorms.

"No girls allowed at nightfall." He laughs lightly and turns to look at me. "I'll see you at school."

"Right." I smile and I think I even blushed. Which is odd... nothing _romantic_ happened, he was just being friendly.

We stood there for a moment until Natsu surprised me by leaning down and pecking me lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Luce."

I was at a loss of words as he left me outside melting like lava. I just became a human volcano because of him.

"My fatal flaw..." I muttered as I began to walk away, "Losing the ones I care for."

I turn around and walk backwards as I stared at the dormitory.

"I can't lose him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I'm PJO trash.


	9. Wh-Where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was when I first started doing third person point of view, save for the ending.

"Wake up wake up wake up!!" Juvia yelled at her roommate. "Its Friday it's Friday it's Friday!!"

Lucy groaned and rolled out of her comfortable covers. "Why are you so excited?"

"Because Friday is the day Juvia walks with Gray-Sama to school!" She cheered, straightening her uniform.

"Don't you walk with him every day?"

"No, Juvia follows him everyday. But today he walks with me willingly." She smiles gleefully and throws Lucy's outfit onto the half-asleep girl's face. "Get dressed get dressed get dressed!"

"Stop repeating everything..." Lucy sighed and pulled on the clothes.

The blonde ran to the bathroom, nearly tripping on everything, and did her normal daily things. As she exited the room, Juvia had thrown her bag into her arms and they were already out of the dorms.

Meanwhile at the boy's dorms, Natsu was the preppy one. He had regained almost all of the sleep he missed at the hospital as well as last night after he kissed Lucy's cheek. And he was so eager to see her the next day that he went into dream land in only a couple minutes.

Gray, on the other hand, was exhausted. He stayed up late again for hours studying. And now he promised to walk Juvia to and from school. Hopefully her energy would be enough to wake him up.

"Gray! Get up! Get your lazy ass up!" He urged, like Juvia had done to Lucy.

"What's your problem?" Gray scoffed and shielded the light from his eyes with his forearm. "We have like... ten minutes left."

"You've leaves me no choice then." Natsu crossed his arms and pulled over a chair.

"Don't you dare sing that stupid morning song." Gray growled, closing his pillow over both of his ears, turning away from the pinkette.

" _A birdy with a yellow bill_ ~" Natsu sang.

Gray's eyes snapped open.

" _Hopped up on my window sill~"_

"Oh my god..."

" _Cocked his tiny head and said:"_

"Don't you dare finish you stupid flower head." Gray clenched his fists.

Natsu smirked at his reaction, "... _ARENT YOU SHAMED YOU SLEEPY HEAD_!" He finished the short song, though Gray lunged at him and they began fighting for awhile... again.

Juvia and Lucy watched as the two idiots walked down the street to the girls dorm. "They're at it again..." the blonde sighed.

"Juvia is surprised that they didn't ask for new roommates. Loke could be a good roommate for Gray-Sama and Jellal is always a good friend for Natsu"

Lucy smiled, "they can't admit that they actually can stand one another, huh?"

Juvia giggled and waved the two boys over. They broke away from their fight and stubbornly marched over to the girls.

"Gray-sama~ ready to go?" Juvia swooned, hugging the raven haired boy's arm.

Gray nodded to the two other teenagers and started to drag Juvia to the school.

"May I walk you across the street to school? It's not a great distance but... you know." Natsu shrugged and looked down at his side, expecting to see the girl right next to him. "Lucy?"

He looked around with confusion but she was nowhere in sight. And she stood there not even thirty seconds ago. "Luce?" He called.

"Natsu?" A familiar voice spoke behind him and he quickly turned, thinking it was Lucy but it was just MiraJane. "You're going to school today?"

"Yeah uh..." he rushed and walked over to her, "Have you seen Lucy? She just um... disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah she was literally standing here a minute ago. And I turned to talk to her and she just wasn't there."

Mira tapped her chin and looked around the campus. "And you would've noticed if she had walked over to the school."

"Of course I would. It's literally across the street."

"Well maybe you should check in with Makarov. If you're lucky, he'll let you search for her."

"Arigato... Mira..." He nodded and sprinted to the boarding school.

Natsu immediately threw open the main office door and ran to the principal's office, ignoring Ms. Aries.

"Oi! Gramps!"

"What the-" He tended and looked up at the boy, "What do you think you're doing busting in here?"

"Err... business." Natsu hopped on his heels impatiently. "Gramps, Listen. Lucy is missing. She just disappeared and she was standing right behind me and-"

"She probably just felt ill." He interrupted the pinkette.

"No gramps she looked perfectly healthy! Can't I just look for her?"

"You'll miss your classes."

"I'll make everything up just... please."

Macarov sighed and dismissed the boy. "You better not be doing this to skip classes."

Natsu smiled and bowed to the principal, "Thanks Gramps!"

The old man chuckled and went back to his work after the other ran out of the school.

**\--- Natsu's POV ---**

"Lucy!" I called, running past the girls dorms and staring up at all the windows. "If you're up there you better come down damn it!"

No response.

I sighed and began to check different parts of magnolia. Nowhere. Did she somehow get passed me when I was in the office? What if she ended up being in school this whole time?

"Damn it damn it damn it all..." I grumbled under my breath and started to give up. That is... until I saw her in the Coffee shop.

At this time of day, a girl named Kinana ran the place. She would have been in our grade but she moved up into college early.

I quickly opened the door, catching the attention of Lucy. I didn't realize it till now but... she was crying.

"Lucy?"

She wipes the tears from her eyes and shakes her head. "Sorry... Didn't mean to skip the first few periods..."

"Lucy, why are you crying?" I ask quickly, sitting down beside her.

She shook her head and pulled her sleeves down so that they covered her shaking hands.

"What happened?" I pressed on.

"Just a text, Natsu." She sobbed.

"What did it say?"

She didn't respond.

"Lucy."

"I have to go see my father's will." She blurted, "I don't want to. It hurts to even think about going all the way back home and reading his own writing. I can't do this."

I tensed at her sudden storm of words before saying something without even thinking. "I'll come with you."

"What?"

"I'll go with you. To keep you company. Alright?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend... well... best friend now I guess."

Lucy stared at me and I mentally cursed myself for sounding so cheesy.

"Thank you." She sniffled and pulled me into a hug.

My eyes widened and looked at her once she broke away.

 _Fuck I didn't hug her back_ , I thought to myself.

"Let's go to school." I forced out. "I promised the principal that I would be back.

Lucy nodded and stood up from her chair, "yeah." She smiled, and though she looked like she was exhausted from crying, she never looked as beautiful.


	10. I Guess I Am...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously I was into punk bands at the time and decided to broadcast that to everyone

**Saturday**

**\--- Natsu's POV ---**

Lucy had told me to wait for her in the coffee shop. I never came here as much as I do now. And I think my main reason for coming here was Lucy.

Before she came to this boarding school, I only came here for assignments. With Gray most of the time...

And I know it's strange but this was my favorite place ever. It may not be world famous but without it, I'd somehow feel that something was missing. And I'm not sure what that could be.

"Who are you waiting for?" A voice spoke up. I looked to see Jellal slide into the seat in front of me.

"Lucy." I shrug, "Taking her someplace. It's not a date!"

"Sure." He laughed, "I didn't even ask if it was a date."

I felt the heat rise to my face and I quickly hid it with a menu. "What are you even doing here?"

"Taking Erza somewhere. Just like you with Lucy."

"I doubt it's gonna be anything similar. I'm just acting as support for Lucy as she is going back home for her dad's will."

Jellal flinched as he wasn't suspected something like that. "Oh... well give her my regards."

I smile and put down the menu, staring out the window.

"It's pretty obvious... your feelings for her. I'm kinda surprised, I didn't expect you to like someone this easily."

I looked back at him and wanted to refuse but I knew he was right. "I didn't believe in love at first sight until now... but don't tell her how I feel, because she's hard to read and I don't know if she feels the same."

"Understood." He winks and leans back in his chair, scratching his tattoo. "Did you hear about Gajeel?"

"What about the idiot?"

"A little birdy told me he has a crush."

"You're lying." I snorted, "There's no way he has the capability in liking anyone."

"It's Levy."

"That's just impossible. She has no similar interests at all." I lean forward, "I don't believe you."

"Opposites attract." Jellal laughs. "oh and... Lucy is walking down the street."

"What?" I turn around to see her walking towards the entrance. Then I acted as if I didn't hear her walk in.

"Oh hey Natsu." She spoke when she reached my table. "And Jellal." she nods politely to him.

"Hey Luce, didn't see you come in."

I glanced at Jellal who was giving me a look, and I shot him a glare in return.

"I got you something to drink!" I exclaimed and lifted up a to-go coffee. Lucy blinked and took it in her hands gently.

"Thanks." She smiled and scooted in next to me. "And Jellal, are you waiting for Erza?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "She's running a bit late."

"Oh don't worry. I just saw her run into the post office. She said she's sending a package to her friend, Kagura." Lucy informed.

Jellal shivered at the name and balled his fists on his lap. "That girl..." he whispered to himself.

I blinked at his reaction and decided not to ask.

"How long will the ride be?" I turn back over to Lucy, who slowly had to look away from Jellal.

"Ah... An hour or two... I believe."

I look away to cover my dreamy smile, "that's not bad. A couple hours on a road trip... with you."

Lucy giggled and took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah just tell me when you're ready. But we should leave soon."

"We can leave now." I say quickly and pushed the two of us out of the booth.

Lucy halted me and looked over at Jellal, "you okay alone?"

"I'm not a little kid." He laughs and gives me a cheeky grin. "You two have a fun road trip."

She opened her mouth to respond but I pulled her out of the coffee shop, waving goodbye to Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman before closing the door.

"I need to grab something from my foster sister before we go." I mutter as we started to walk down the road. "She has my motion sickness pills because she was borrowing them for herself."

Lucy smiled and put her hands behind her back, adding a little skip to her step. "Motion sickness? It's that bad?"

"Oh you have no idea. Its horrible." I laugh. "Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to deal with me like that for the whole trip."

My eyes trailed down to her hand as it swung back down to her side. I felt the need to hold it and interlock our fingers but I had to remind myself that we weren't a couple. How long am I going to deal with these feelings for her if I can't even express them for her? It's not helping when Jellal taunts me too.

**\---++==++---**

**\---Lucy's POV---**

After all that time searching for Natsu's foster sister, Wendy... We noticed that he had it in his bag the whole time. He seemed flustered as he just remembered that he packed it and forgot as I came into the coffee shop. I didn't quite understand that.

But now he took the meds and we entered the car we borrowed from MiraJane. It was great for the trip, though it was only a beaten down old thing. But I was just used to my family's limousine mostly.

Natsu is actually a really good driver despite his lack of practice because of his motion sickness. Its like he's an all new person when he's on the road. [a.k.a. Edolas Natsu]

"What's on the radio?" He asked, hinting for me to turn it on. I quickly brought my hand up and changed the stations to find something suiting us.

"Stop stop stop I love this band." He grabs my hand to prevent me from pressing the buttons. But he flinched once he touched my skin and pulled away. "Fall Out Boy."

"I never actually heard them before. I stick to the older songs like... Simon and Garfunkel... and the Who." I admit with a shrug.

"The Beatles?" He asked.

"My absolute favorite."

"They have always been my favorite. Since I was a kid, they were all I listened to." Natsu smiled and glanced over to me. "Igneel introduced me to everything I listened to, and now I'll introduce everything to you."

"Yeah? What's this song?" I giggle and look at the speakers.

"Alone Together, by Fall Out Boy." He said softly. "I guess it's considered a love song. Do you like it?"

"It's very catchy. And you know what? I might just buy their album, for the sake of us."

I catch a light dust of pink on his cheeks which made me smile. "Shall this be our song then?"

"Of course."

After a couple minutes but I found myself still humming the chorus.

"Say yeah, let's be alone together. We can be young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs." He repeated the lyrics, looking quickly in my direction after changing lanes on the road.

"My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken-" I joined in.

"-oh do you wanna, stay beautiful? Do you wanna..."

"YEAH!" We smirk at each other and scream out the last word, though it wasn't the end of the song... we just started laughing nonstop.

Just then a whole bunch of songs started to play one after the other, and Natsu informed me about each one. And though I barely could sing along to any of them, I didn't feel left out. Because I was happy to be with this boy either way.


	11. Dragneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing slowly becoming better

** Saturday **

\--- Third Person POV \---

"Ms. Heartfilia! I'm so glad you came." A man spoke up once Natsu and Lucy arrived at the blonde's old estate.

It was huge, and Natsu was almost blown away from the sight. He had no idea that Lucy was this rich.

He watched as she hesitantly shook the man's hand. "Hey Mr. Linholm..." She says. "Sorry I'm just kinda... Nervous."

Mr. Linholm smiles reassuringly and slowly looked over towards Natsu. "And... Who might this be?" He said with a dirty look that caught Natsu off guard.

"Oh uh... This is Natsu Dragneel. I asked him to keep me company." Lucy blinked. "Natsu this is my family lawyer. He's been helping my family ever since my mom died."

Mr. Lin nodded with a pleased look. "Unfortunately, only those associated with the will or family members can proceed. You'll have to wait outside."

Lucy frowned and looked towards the front door. "Oh um-"

"-well news for you. We may be in high school but I gave her a promise ring, so she's basically my fiancé." Natsu blurted out, surprising the other two.

"But I don't have a ring..." Lucy hissed at him.

"But of course, love." He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Remember? We decided to look for it after this because we wanted the perfect one."

Natsu glanced at Mr. Lin who had a very dull look on his face, clearly signifying that he didn't believe a single world Natsu said.

After a moment of silence, the lawyer took in a deep breath and looked back towards the blonde. "Alright. You can leave you friend out here. It won't take long Mr. Dragneel, I assure you. Please be patient."

Natsu puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms stubbornly. "No I've going in there and I'm going to support Lucy." He pushed.

Lucy sighed and looked down at her feet. "Oh dear..."

The older man and the young adult glared each other, and the girl swore that the atmosphere suddenly got way more tense than it was before. Natsu managed to gain another rival.

"Okay Natsu, how about you go explore my home and I'll come find you when I'm finished." Lucy interrupted the horrible staring contest between the two. Natsu tried to argue but she silenced him quickly and gave him a reassuring smile before being lead to a meeting room in the house.

The pink haired boy grumbled as he watched her disappear into the front door of the large estate.

After standing outside the Heartfilia's front door for a couple minutes, looking like an idiot, Natsu finally decide to take up on Lucy's offer and explore the grand property.

Before going inside, he began looking around the huge garden. The first thing that caught his eye were Layla and Jude Heartfilia's graves. They were big, though Lucy's mother's was slightly bigger. On the car ride here, Lucy mentioned that her dad was a little bankrupt before he died so he ended up getting a smaller stone compared to his wife's.

Natsu paid little attention to that and stared at Layla's death year... 777. Also the year Igneel disappeared. He gulped and pushed the idea of death out of his head.

Lucy sat across from Mr. Linholm with a nervous stature. Her hands were pulled up against her lap tugging at the edge of her skirt and her eyes staring holes into a large yellow envelope that held her father's will.

"Ms. Heartfilia... I know you're probably overwhelmed but it's best if we get this over with." Her family lawyer urged.

"Y-yeah sorry... Go ahead." She says reluctantly, wishing Natsu was allowed to be here.

"Now... Apparently everything has been planned out for you, though I haven't read any of this yet." He mentioned before taking the paper out of the envelope. Mr. Linholm looked down at her father's handwriting and furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "Huh?"

"Wh-what's wrong?" Lucy squeaked.

"Dragneel... Isn't that the name of your friend put there?"

"Yes? Why?"

" _Whomever is left of the Dragneel Family, preferably Zeref Dragneel if he shall accept, earns the rights to the Heartfilia estate unless Lucy Heartfilia says otherwise. If she wishes to keep the property, it is all hers."_ Mr. Linholm read off the will.

Lucy's eyes widened and hesitantly sat forward in her chair to see the writing. Everything was made out to her accept that one section.

Natsu slowly moved through the manor, peeking into random rooms. Nothing sparked an interest until he came across Jude's study.

He inched towards the desk, scanning all of the books lining the walls in awe. He felt bad for snooping but he really couldn't help himself.

On the desk was a picture of whom he was guessing was Lucy's parents and Lucy at their feet. He smiled at her cute little smile as she cuddled her doll. So she was adorable her whole life?

Natsu looked at everything on the desk without touching a thing but he couldn't help himself when a certain name popped up.

"Zeref Dragneel?" He pondered aloud and looked at the signature on the paper. "A companion of Igneel... Jude Heartfilia and Zeref Dragneel..." He repeated different parts of the document.

Natsu flipped through the papers with wide eyes. " _I may have written my will already but do not give the property to Zeref Dragneel. He was once a friend but he had kept out of touch. Lucy or Whoever is left of the Dragneel family gets the estate. The Dragneels have been a huge help despite Zeref's disappearance._ " Natsu read and immediately grabbed the paper, running to wherever Lucy was.

Lucy and Mr. Linholm were staring at the one section of the will for a couple minutes now in disbelief. Until Natsu slammed the door open, breathing heavily. "N-Natsu what are you-?"

"Look! Look at this!" He breathed, walking over to them and slamming the paper on the desk.

Mr. Linholm took the paper in his hands and read over it quickly. "Oh my..." He gasped and looked up at Natsu.

Lucy took the paper from her lawyer's hands and read over it before looking up at Natsu also.

"I don't know who this Zeref guy is but... I'm the only one from the Dragneel family that's active. Igneel is my foster father..." Natsu looked down at the paper.

"Ms. Heartfilia..." Mr. Linholm said, catching the attention of both of them. "You can think about who gets the estate. I propose you go home to your boarding school and return after senior year, which is now, and tell me your answer. You too, Mr. Dragneel."


	12. Mira's Outburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I just stick with third person...

**_Sunday_ **

**_\---_ Natsu's POV \---**

"You're lying." Gray snorted, leaning back against his bed post. "Nothing like that happens so suddenly."

"Oh well guess what, it did." I snapped back, pulling my knees to my chest on my own bed. "Lucy didn't talk for the whole car ride back here..."

Gray looked over at me with his normal narrowed eyes. "Hey... Don't get work up about it, you're-"

"-Don't get worked up about it? Jeez, Gray... How would you react if you somehow got the rights to your crush's estate, and not to mention, I found out about some missing relative named Zeref." I cut him off, punching my pillow. "And now Lucy won't talk to me about it because she is confused and has no idea what's going on!!"

"Wait... _Crush?_ " He cracked a smile.

"That's not important right now!" I yell and throw the pillow at his face. Unfortunately he caught it and loped it back over.

"I don't understand how this is all so bad..." He shrugged and got up from his seat.

"Of course you don't..."

Gray chuckles and heads for the door. "I'm going to the coffee shop, I'll see you later." He dismisses and leaves without hesitation.

"Thanks for the talk..." I whisper sarcastically and turn my attention to the window. After a minute or two, I saw him exit out the front door to the boy's dorms and heads down towards the coffee shop, which was barely far away. "Ass hole..."

**\--- Lucy's POV \---**

In front of me sat Erza, Jellal, Levy, and Juvia. Together, they all gaped at the story I had just told.

"Who's this Zeref guy though?" Jellal spoke up. His hand twitched slightly as he interlocked his fingers with Erza's. I raise my eye brow at them instead of answering the question. Erza simply smiled proudly and gesture for me to clear more of the story up for them.

"I don't know who Zeref is, nor did Natsu. But he's missing and I don't want to get caught up in it unless Natsu finds it mandatory..." I sigh and slouch in my seat.

"Oh~ you guys are basically married now!" Levy cooed, clapping her hands happily. I glare at her and she immediately stopped.

"Juvia thinks it's great, even though the whole Zeref thing is unsettling. Natsu-San barely knows what's going on either..." Juvia bit the inside of her cheek and lead her head on her elbow.

"Yes... It would be pretty strange to suddenly get the option to have such a large manor for free, even though it wasn't for him in the first place." Erza pointed out.

"Ugh you guys are talking about this too? I never get a break." Gray groaned and scooted in beside me, facing Juvia. "Natsu is really upset, mostly because Lucy, here, didn't talk to him."

"What was I even going to talk about? _Wow wasn't that cool? More life problems to deal with!_ " I mocked, pinching his arm. He flinched and pulled away, rubbing the sore spot.

"Oh come on. Talk to him. I stayed up all night because he kept pacing the room and muttering to himself." Gray grumbled.

Juvia giggled and stared at the dark spots under his eyes. "So that's why Gray-Sama looks tired."

"Alright just don't do the same thing Natsu did and stay up for a month." I mumble and ignored Juvia's flirtatious looks toward him. 

**\---**

Slowly everyone started to leave the coffee shop, leaving me and Gray. Juvia left after making me vow not to touch Gray for the entire evening. I promised quickly.

"Natsu says he's coming over... Are you gonna take the chance to talk to him?" Gray informed, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah I can't ignore him..." I sighed and stretch out my arms and legs.

"Do you want me here?"

"Sure. It's not like it's too personal. Everyone knows already."

"Yeah I'm too lazy, I don't feel like walking back yet..."

I laugh and stare out the window. "Well, we shouldn't stay too long since we have school tomorrow."

Gray opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted when Natsu entered into the building. From the pinkette's perspective, he probably only saw the top of our heads.

"Yo!" Natsu exclaimed, sitting across the two of us with a large grin. He locked eyes with me for a couple seconds before waving Lisanna over to make an order.

"Hey..." Gray and I say together with small smiles, glad to see he was out of his insomnia stage. At least we hoped that.

"You seem chipper." Lisanna commented, tapping her pen against her notepad. "Did something happen?"

"Yes thanks for asking." Natsu smirked, flattening his hands on the table top. "I have come up with a great idea."

"This can't be good." Gray sighed and crossed his arms.

"Oh please. I spent _at least_ 20 minutes on it. That has to be enough." He scoffed and turned back to Lisanna, ordering a coffee.

"Spill it." Lisanna laughed whilst walking to the coffee maker. "And make it loud so I can hear you from over here."

I blink at his determined face... Wait why was he focused so much on me?

"Lucy, I know that all that news was a lot for you, and it was for me too. But I have an idea that will help us relax a little." Natsu said softly, reaching for my hands.

"Explain...?" Gray spoke up for me as I was a little flustered from his actions.

"I was thinking we could get a field trip going. Head Master Makarov is really understanding, I'm sure he'll agree." He continued. "Not to mention Erza, I heard her saying she wanted a break as well. With the president on our side, we've got this in the bag!"

"But where would we go?" Lisanna questioned, placing Natsu's coffee on our table. "The beach or an amusement park has been done too many times... We need something new."

"Oh uh... I didn't think _that_ far but-"

" **ROCK CLIMBING!!!** " Someone shouted from the employee room.

"Mira!!" Lisanna shrieked as her older sister slammed the door open, and attacked Natsu wildly.

" **We shall go rock climbing on a mountain retreat!** " Mira yelled at Natsu, who looked slightly terrified.

"Just do what she says Natsu..." Gray shivered at her crazed attitude. "She'll go demon on you if you don't."

"I already contacted Erza about it, she agrees." Mira cheered and clapped her hands together.

"You were listening?" Natsu whimpered, letting go of my hands to grasp his drink. "Well sure, it's already official now that Erza knows..."

Mira snickered and snuck back into the other room. Lisanna soon followed, leaving us alone.

"Well... I'm excited. Clearly not just as much as Mira but..." I laughed nervously and scooted past Gray. "I'm gonna go back to the dorms. See you guys tomorrow."

"Lucy wait!" Natsu yelped and stood up as well.

I looked at him, to find him blushing softly. "I uh.... Um... Goodnight...."

I hesitantly smiled and nodded to him. "Goodnight." I responded and headed out to the girls dormitory.

"Rock climbing..." I repeated to myself, enjoying the idea. "Thank you Natsu... This is exactly what I needed."


	13. Everything you ever wanted

**_Tuesday_ **

**\--- Natsu's POV ---**

On Monday, I slept in and missed my first two classes. But I felt very little guilt. It was nice sleeping in... But not nice getting scolded by Erza.

Also, on Monday, Makarov officially agreed to the field trip. Which will be held tomorrow... _Really_ early in the morning. That meant arriving to school at four o'clock in the morning because we had to be at the mountain by six.

And back to the present, I am refusing to take a test for I feel that the subject would never even help me out in my life time.

I mean... Mr. Clive, or Gildarts, doesn't even put that much thought and effort into his teachings. He just sits at his desk reading his stupid, pervy, magazines.

Lucy, however, was taking the test. But she looked rather exhausted and even I could tell she was bubbling the wrong answers.

I let out a silent sigh and glare back down at my sheet. Just pictures of flames, dragons, flowers... Yes, flowers.

I attempted to draw Lucy but it ended up looking a bit like George Washington.

"Five more minutes." Gildarts announced from behind his book... Which shielded his magazine.

I roll my eyes and cocked my head to look at the seat behind me, where Bixlow sat. He, too, ignored the test, and began texting someone. Probably Lisanna, Laxus, Freed, or Evergreen.

"Psst..." I hissed to him. "Bixy~"

"Don't call me that." He scoffed in a low tone, so that the teacher wouldn't hear him. "What do you want?"

"I drew a picture of Gray. I want you to tell me if it looks like him." I grin.

He gave me a look but nodded reluctantly anyway.

Slowly, I passed my paper back to him, with my head facing the front of the classroom. I smiled knowingly when I heard him snort and shove the paper back into my hands so he wouldn't see it any longer.

" **Oh! Passing notes, are we?** " Gildarts cooed as he walked over to the two of us.

Bixlow started laughing nonstop as the teacher snatched the paper, and slammed it under an ELMO without even looking at it. [ **A/N- if you don't know what a ELMO is, it basically projects a paper onto a surface** ]

I glance over at Gray, who sat up from his seat, and marched to the ELMO with a face that could murder with one look.

Everyone started laughing with Bixlow until Gray slammed a horrible picture of me over my horrible picture of him.

It was a donkey with pink hair...

"So he's literally an _ass._ " Someone said from somewhere in the room.

"Hey ice princess! That's not at all funny!" I stomped up to him.

"Says the guy who drew me as a walrus." He crossed his arms. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Why you—" I started but tackled him instead of finishing my sentence.

**\--- Lucy's POV ---**

I watched as Gildarts pulled the two apart easily with the most unemotional face ever.

I had finished my test but overall, I had no confidence in my answers. But I relaxed a little once I saw that everyone in the room were also a little nervous. Except Natsu, whom looked like he didn't care.

"I'm assuming by all the noise, you guys are finished?" Gildarts smirked, thinking he was being original.

I rolled my eyes while everyone else scoffed at him, obviously aware of the phrase.

"Okay pass your tests to the front." He ignored our complaints, and we had no choice but to follow his orders.

"Yo. Lucy." Natsu grinned as he walked over to me at the end of the class. "I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee with me after school."

"Oh um... Sure." I hesitated, not used to him being the one to invite me. "Why me?"

"Just because." He smiled broadly, showing his teeth. I blushed and quickly looked down into my backpack, looking for something to work with.

"Oh by the way... Mr. Linholm, the lawyer you met, found some information on Zeref... Your brother." I say softly, glancing up at him to see a very cautious look.

"Oh?" He said simply.

"He says he also might have found something about Igneel but he isn't so sure yet..." I added.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock and opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the bell... And Gray dragging him somewhere.

**\---**

"Princess." Ms. Virgo smiled and invited me to the front of the room. "Do you mind reading the poem for us all?"

I quickly hurried to stand beside her with my notebook clasped in my hands. "O-Okay."

I clear my throat and tried my best to project my voice.

_"Is it an illusion?_   
_Fate._   
_It seems so imaginable._   
_Unreal._   
_To have one soul mate._   
_Forever._   
_And a certain friend._   
_Together._

_Maybe fate is real._   
_However._   
_How would I know?_   
_Clueless._   
_It's a abstract subject._   
_Art._   
_It twists your emotions._   
_Endlessly."_

Everyone looked up at me wordlessly, though Gray broke the silence by applauding _really loud._

"That was great, Princess." Virgo smiled and took the poem from my hands and placing it on her desk. "I'll just keep this to myself."

I smile nervously and sat down next to the still applauding Gray.

**\---**

**\---Natsu's POV---**

"Hey Lucy!" I exclaim as I found her after classes ended. "You ready?"

Lucy looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah. Let's go."

I returned her smile and swung my arm around her shoulders.... In a friendly manner of course. "I'll race you there."

She suddenly smirked and swiped my arm off of her. "Challenge accepted. What do I get if I win?"

"You'll see." I chuckled and rolled up my sleeves. "That is if you win."

She rolled her eyes and copied my actions. "Ready..."

"Set..."

"Go!" We yelled together, bolting off the school property and towards the coffee shop, neck and neck.

**\---**

**\--- ????'s POV ---**

"Fairy tail high boarding school?" I hummed to myself as I flipped through the papers on my desk. "It's been awhile since I heard that name again."

I tapped my finger against a picture of a blonde girl. "You ended up going there... Huh? Maybe I can get in touch."

I sighed and put the papers in a near pile before looking up the boarding school on my computer.

"Ah..." I laughed and clicked on a certain image, containing a goofy photo of a bunch of kids, posing for the camera. "I recognize this face..."

Smiling softly, I brushed my fingers across the screen. "Natsu... It's been awhile."

After a couple moments of doing nothing, I heard someone open the door, making me close the computer with haste.

"Mr. Dragneel sir..." A voice said sternly. "We finally pin pointed the location of Natsu Dragneel and—"

"I'm afraid I beat you to it." I smirk and opened the computer once again, spinning it so she could see. "Fairy Tail High boarding school. Please make arraignments so that I may speak to him...."

"Yes sir."

"Oh... And there's another girl I want to talk to... Her name is uhh... Lucy Heartfilia." I nodded and handed the woman my papers. "Thanks."

She simply bowed and left me alone in my study.

_Such tired eyes,_ I thought to myself as I found a better picture of the pink haired boy, _what happened to him? He used to look so happy._

"Well Natsu... I'll make sure you become happy and bright again. I swear." I grin. "I won't let that blonde girl get all of Jude's things. It will all belong to us."

I stood up from the desk with a proud posture. "I _am_ your brother after all."


	14. Bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe it took me awhile to do third person.

**\--- Lucy's POV ---**

"A tie?" Natsu panted as he flopped down into his usual booth. "You're faster than you look."

"I get that a lot." I snicker and sat in front of him. "But I would've won if Droy would've gotten out of my way quicker."

"You can't faze that guy when he's talking to Levy." He snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"So about Zeref..." I changed the subject. "He's a—"

"—no. I don't need to hear it."

I blinked in surprise. "But... He's your only blood-relation left."

"It's okay. I can go without knowing for awhile. I just want to know about Igneel. That's all." He smiled slightly and reached his hands across the table to hold mine.

"You sure?"

"Of course." He chuckled. "Why are you so serious?"

My hands twitched slightly from under his warm ones, and I hesitantly looked away. "Your foster parent... Igneel... He..." I gulped lightly. "He died... Not that long ago. Right after he left you."

Natsu's smile never left his face. "I appreciate the jokes, Lucy. For real now, where is he?"

"Natsu... He died." I said softly, moving my hands so they were on top of his own. "He fell ill. Died peacefully in his sleep."

His smile slowly faded into a look that really shattered my heart. "Wh-what?" He said fragilely. "No... No he was the strongest and most healthiest man ever I swear."

I said nothing and just looked down at his scarf.

"Where's his grave?" He said, giving in bitterly. "I need to go there to make sure."

"Hargeon but... Right now?"

"Yes. Come on, we can make the next train if we leave now." He growled and grabbed my wrist, starting to pull me out of the coffee shop. "I'll prove to you that he isn't dead."

"Natsu—"

"—he wouldn't be dead. He wouldn't have made me suffer like this!" He shouted, gaining the attention of Mira and Lisanna who had been standing behind the counter.

Natsu's grip on my wrist was unintentionally tight, making me grit my teeth in pain.

"We're going to Hargeon." He forced out. "We're going to this imposter's grave."

" _Natsu._ " Lisanna snapped as she walked over to the two of us. "Shut up and calm down. You're hurting Lucy."

"No it's alright I'm—" I added quickly but was cut off by her.

"Look at your wrist! It's starting to bruise."

Natsu and I both looked down, and he quickly let go and brought his hand close to his chest. "I... I didn't mean to." He whispered shamefully.

I stare at him wordlessly... I never saw him get angry like this. "No... It's my fault for intruding on your problems." I mutter, rubbing the minor wound.

Lisanna sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's go get ice for that."

I glance at Natsu before nodding and joining her in the kitchen area, watching as she shoveled ice into a plastic bag, and wrapping a paper towel around it.

"He gets like that sometimes..." She said as she gently put the ice on my wrist. "The first time I saw him lose control like that, he accidentally burned down a tree." She laughed lightly.

"He burned down a tree?" I blinked.

"Yeah... During middle school there was a camping trip and he was going to light a fire but Gray got him angry and the match flew out of his hands and onto a tree."

"So he just hot-tempered and clumsy?" I laughed, taking the ice pack myself.

"You can put it like that." Lisanna giggled and motioned for me to follow her back into the main room. "Don't be angry at him though."

"I'm not." I smile. "I might hurt him though. That's just what I do."

She snorts and waves me away. "Ok. See ya, bruiser."

I smirked back at her and took my seat again in front of the glum looking Natsu.

"He really is dead... Huh?" He mumbled as he stayed leaned over on the table.

I gave him a sad smile and ticked my hand with the ice pack over to grab his. He instantly took a hold of it and looked straight into my eyes.

"We should ditch the field trip to go see him." He said bluntly. "His grave... I mean... I want you to meet him."

"But... The field trip was made for us in the first place." I looked back to see Amira tearing up from her plan being abolished. "I mean... Sure. I'd love to meet Igneel."

Natsu smiled slightly and took the ice pack off carefully, rubbing his thumb against the bruise. "Thanks Luce... Maybe we can visit your mother and father afterwards if you'd like."

I smiled and took a hold of his other hand. "I would love that."

Natsu grinned and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips gently against the wound he had accidentally given me only moments before. " **I still can't help wanting to be your friend... Thank you for staying**." He whispered against my wrist.

I blushed and just sat there, not wanting this to end. "Thank you as well..." Whispered and got up so I could sit beside him and give him a hug. "Thank you for being my best friend."

**\---**

**\---Natsu's POV---**

"So you're not going on the field trip after all, what I waste." Gray grumbled with a scowl as he leaned up against the bed frame. "Erza is going to be _pissed_."

"She's not gonna be pissed if you just tell her why I'll be out." I growl at him. "I'd think that you'd be happy to see me gone."

Gray crossed his arms and looked away. "Of course I'll be happy. I wouldn't want to see your salmon face anyway."

A small smirk crept onto my lips before I decided to turn the light off, his light, however, was still in "Whatever, snow miser."

"Oi! Don't go to bed yet." He snapped, racing over to turn on my lamp but I slapped his hand away.

"I'm tired."

Gray made a disapproving grunt. "I can't focus on my homework with you snoring like a elephant."

"Sucks for you." I mumbled and pulled the blanket up to my chin.

My raven haired roommate opened his mouth to retort but my phone suddenly buzzed, which made him let out a "tch" noise and walked over to his bed.

Slowly, I grabbed my phone and read the simple text message.

**Good Night! See you tomorrow!**   
**-From Lucy**

I smile and typed a message back before falling into a deep sleep, with my phone pressed up to my heart.

**Good Night, can't wait to sing our song together yet again!**   
**-From Natsu**


	15. Road Trip

**_Wednesday_ **

** Natsu's POV **

"I bought all the albums Natsu!!" Lucy yelled happily as she ran over to me. "Oh! And Gray even told me some of your other favorite bands too."

I watched as she lifted the albums up to my eye level. She as a matter in fact bought all the Fall out boy albums, as well as Panic! At the disco, Twenty Øne Pilots, Paramore, and My Chemical Romance. "Wow..."

"Heh... Well I figured since it was a long car ride, you could help me broaden my horizons." She smiled brightly, causing a light dust of pink to appear on my cheeks. "And like you said last night, we could listen to our song." Lucy nodded as she pointed to the song titled _alone together_ on one of the albums.

"That'll be fun." I chuckle and watch as she rummaged through one of her bags.

"Also I brought snacks and water... And coffee from the Strauss's coffee shop in these cool bottles I got from the mall." She giggled excitedly and shoves my coffee in my hand. "I even brought some road trip games and... And... And—"

I blinked as she kept looking through her backpack, pulling out random things before stopping her.

"Sorry." She said, though she still kept the large grin. "I just hate when things get awkward on road trips."

"Things won't get awkward. I promise you." I nodded and led her to the car we had used before when we were visiting her old home. "Now let's get going. I want to get to the hotel as soon as possible. I'm giving up rock climbing for this."

Lucy nodded and hopped into the passenger seat without a single complaint. "we're off!"

\---

** Zeref's POV **

"Sir... Makarov Dreyar, the headmaster of Fairy Tail, said that he could fit you in on Friday."

I only nodded and dismissed them with a wave of my hand as I looked out the window, looking at my smile in the faded reflection.

After hearing the door close, I got up from my seat and walked over to my phone. Hesitantly, I tapped in a number that by now I knew from heart and raised the phone up to my ear, biting my lip nervously.

" _Hello?_ " A voice said.

I felt my smile broaden happily at the sound of the female, finally answering me. "Hello Mavis... I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

There was a silence on the other end before she responded. " _I only picked it up because I thought your name said Zeira. My mistake. Goodbye_."

"W-wait! Please I'm sorry. I just want to tell you something real quick..."

Mavis sighed but hummed in agreement. " _Yes_?"

"I wanted to inform you that I'll be in Magnolia on Friday. I just wanted to know if you'd be around."

" _No not really. Makarov is sending me to do an errand in another town, I'll be back on Saturday."_

"Then I'll stay over Friday night so I can see you!" I grinned.

Mavis only sighed and hung up without another word.

"Ah... Nothing could be more perfect." I sang to myself, sitting back down at my desk.

\---

** Lucy's POV **

"I'm super surprised I haven't discovered these bands before. I've been missing out!" I smiled as I listened to a song off a Fall Out Boy album. "You have great taste, Natsu."

Natsu smiled and glanced down at the album before looking back at the road. "You have great taste to if you like this stuff."

I blushed softly and slouched down in my seat. "Thanks...I'm glad that I got to know you though... Seriously. I don't think my life would ever be any better."

I heard Natsu squeak which made me look over at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah! Yeah... I'm good." He smiled with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I don't think I would be awake and spirited right now if I hadn't have met you."

I grinned and leaned over to peck his cheek. "Aren't we lucky..."

Natsu yelped suddenly and tightened his grip on the wheel. "Very lucky indeed."

I giggled and sat back up straight as he entered the highway.

**\---**

We spent the whole car ride listening to music, playing our special song more than once. Once, Natsu even rolled down his window and screamed out the lyrics. I felt bad for everyone driving by but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Natsu stop." I giggled and reached past him to roll of his window as he kept his eyes on the road. He only grinned and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers together.

"You don't like my singing voice?" He chuckled and raised my hand up to his mouth as he turned down a side road. I blushed and looked away from him.

"That wasn't singing, that was screaming." I retorted, pulling my hand away so I could cross my arms over my chest. "There's a difference."

His goofy smile never faded as he pulled up into a parking lot for a hotel. Finally we were in Hargeon, my butt was starting to hurt.

"Cmon. Let's get to our rooms, I want to get some time around the town before it gets too dark." Natsu said as he pulled out bags out of the trunk, glancing up at the sun's position in the sky. "It looks like we only have a few hours."

I nodded and took my bag from his hands. "Then let's go get settled!" I cheered and pulled him into the main lobby. The person at the front desk happily handed our keys before whisking us off to the third floor where our bedroom was.

We had one room, though there were two beds inside because I knew that if my mother and father were still alive they would be yelling at me for sharing a bed with a boy. But it's Natsu, he barely even thinks about sexual stuff, and he's completely innocent to everything.

"Come on." Natsu smirks as we dropped out bags on our beds. "Let's go find a place to eat."

I returned the smirk and watched as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hotel, to the cute town surrounding it.

Hargeon smelt like an ocean, given it was literally right next to one. And I loved that except the fact that the main thing they sold was seafood. While Natsu was a big fan of it, it wasn't typically my strong suit. But I somehow managed to lead him towards a certain place that makes it, as well as other options.

"Lobster roll!" Natsu ordered to the waiter, causing her to nearly jump out of her socks.

"Um sir... I didn't even say any of our specials."

"Are lobster rolls in the specials?"

"No but—"

"—Then I don't want a special, ma'am. I want a lobster roll." He pouted.

I quickly apologized for his behavior, mentioning how passionate he is about food. "I-I'll just have the angel hair pasta... Thank you."

The waitress smiled gratefully to me with a small bow. "My pleasure, if you need anything, just holler out my name: Kagura." She said politely before disappearing towards the kitchen.

"Kagura... Wait isn't that the name of Erza's friend?" Natsu asks after taking a sip of his water.

"Hm? Oh yeah. She mentioned her before. I didn't know she worked here... Small world." I smiled and leaned against my elbow.

** Natsu's POV **

_My gods... Are we on a date right now?_

_.... Alright...._ I smirked to myself as I stared out the window, watching the stars start to reflect off the ocean water. _Maybe this trip I'll actually work up a nerve..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a shot every time I made a PJO reference.


	16. Written in Ink

** Lucy's POV **

"Hey... Dad..."

I watched as Natsu knelt in front of Igneel's grave with a sad smile on his face. I could clearly see his onyx eyes shaking as he fought back to contain his tears.

"Honestly I'm not surprised that you didn't want me to know that you died... I was kind of a hot head back then. I guess it was best for you to leave me at fairy tail..." He laughed dryly. "Well... Multiple sources say I'm still a hot head..."

I smile and hand him the flowers I held in my hand so he could place it down in front of the tombstone.

"But not to worry. I may be a little kid still but I've got my friends to keep me where I need to be." Natsu nodded and looked up at me. "One in particular, helped me more than anyone else could."

I blushed and opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted when he pulled me down so that I sat beside him.

"Her name is Lucy. I think you'd like her. She knows her place in the world, and she's very brilliant... And I'm proud to call her my best friend." He smiles at me, nodding for me to add on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Igneel... I want to thank you for being Natsu's guardian." I say hesitantly before continuing. "He has sad so much about you... And I must say you have a great taste in music."

Natsu laughs and rubs a tear from his eye with his thumb. "Yeah... Yeah thanks to you, we found our song."

I giggle and took Natsu's hand in mine. "Yup. And forever will it be."

We went on talking to Igneel's grave with smiles on our faces. We might've been crying half the time but a frown never once appeared. And I was glad... Because Natsu never looked happier than the way he was now.

"I love you dad..." Natsu whispered as he leaned his forehead on the tombstone. "And I miss you so much... I'll make sure to visit when I can, okay?"

There was a moment of silence as Natsu stood up, collecting himself before turning to me with a weary smile. "Let's head back to Magnolia..."

I nodded and started to lead the way back to the car. But only after a couple steps, I was halted by Natsu interlocking his fingers with mine. Heat rose to my cheeks as I looked up at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For coming here with me." He said softly, reaching for my other hand as well, which I accepted with a smile.

"I'd do anything to make you happy Natsu." I nodded and stepped forward, bringing him into a tight hug, which he slowly returned.

We stood like that for a couple couple of minutes before we broke away and walked to the car, hand in hand.

**\---**

Once we got back to Magnolia, we were welcomed by a rather uncomfortable silence. The whole school was basically empty, besides a select few who never decided to go on the field trip who were sluggishly making their way to their next class.

"Ugh... Let's just take the day off..." Natsu said as he tugged on his collar, "We already missed like... Five periods."

"We can at least eat lunch here... I'm starving." I pouted and didn't wait for his response as I already began tugging him to the cafeteria.

There were only about ten students silently eating in the place, as well as a girl whom I don't believe I have ever seen in Fairy Tail.

"Ah! You must be Natsu!" She chirped, jumping up from her spot at a table, not even alarming the man who sat across from her. "Oh and you're Lucy!"

Natsu and I exchanged cautious glances before asking what her name was.

"I'm Mavis! Mavis vermillion. The founder of this school!"

I felt a shiver crawl up my back. "And... How do you know us? If you mind me asking."

"Oh because that guy over there scheduled a meeting with you two. He kinda really wanted to see me because we _kinda_ have history together... In a sense." She snorted as she rambled on to herself.

Natsu and I looked past the hyper girl to see a young man looking at us with a small smile. He had black hair and Crimson eyes that seemed to be analyzing everything about ourselves. He looked... Somewhat familiar.

"But anyway..." Mavis interrupted my thoughts and started to push is over to him. "I let you off of classes for today. So all you have to do is eat and talk with this guy."

Natsu looked over at me with a shrug before sitting down, I managed a sigh before joining beside him.

"I'll go get your meals for you!" Mavis cheered and was halted by the man gently holding her arm.

"Can you give me a fork, love? I seemed to have dropped mine... They barely clean this school's floor so..."

The blonde scoffed but nodded reluctantly, marching off to get everything for us.

"Ah... It's so nice to see you two again." He smiled happily, "Natsu... Lucy... It's been years."

I raised my eye brow and watched him carefully as I took of my jacket, hanging it in the back of my chair. "Do I know you?"

"Ah you probably don't remember me. He probably doesn't either." He sighed, glancing over at Natsu with a sad face though his eyes looked kind of sly. "I met you when you were small Miss Heartfilia. Your mother was a friend of mine. And Natsu, I knew Igneel. I'm sorry for both of your losses but however I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to meet my brother and the remaining Heartfilia bloodline."

I felt Natsu flinch beside me. "Brother?"

"Yes. Yes my name is Zeref Dragneel." The man said with a smirk. "Your older brother... And if I'm correct... I'm next in line for the Heartfilia estate."

My eyes widened and went to talk back but Mavis arrived with our meals and Zeref's fork. She soon sensed the atmosphere and hurried away to a table in the corner.

"There was a document on her father's desk saying that it won't go to you. It's going to either me or Lucy and of course I'm not going to take it. It's settled." Natsu snapped.

"You think I don't know that?" Zeref sighed and stabbed a potato with his new fork. "I had a conversation with my lawyer saying that if I could get permission from Lucy and You then I'll get the place. And it's obvious that you won't agree now so... Plan B."

I watch as Zeref dug into his bag before placing a contract on the table, sliding it over to us. "Says here if I marry a Heartfilia, I'll get the estate. And I don't need you to sign it. Seems like Jude already did a long time ago before his death."

My eyes widened as I stared at my father's signature. I was supposed to get married to this guy.

"—TO HELL WITH IT!" Natsu suddenly yelled. "She's never going to get married to you? Lucy has the rights to her own home. It's in the fucking will!"

I covered my mouth with my hands as stared at the document. "Natsu..."

"She won't marry someone like you!" Natsu yelled taking the contract in his hands.

"Put that down." Zeref ordered, suddenly a little freaked out. "Why do you care who marries her? It's not like your in love with her, are you?"

I looked up at Natsu, expecting him to obediently put the paper down and hand me over to him but no... He did something much better...


	17. Burnt to Ashes

"Well?" Zeref said, a little bit tense in his seat. "If you have nothing to say, put the contract down."

Natsu gritted his teeth and glances over at Mavis, and then me. He took a deep breath before glaring at Zeref. "You're not going to marry Lucy. Because I already know somebody who is."

I blinked and watched as he tore the contract up, letting it's pieces of paper fall to the table.

Zeref cracked a smile and leaned back in his seat. "Well sorry but tearing it up won't work. Ever heard of tape?"

Natsu growled and picked up all the pieces, marching over to the kitchen area.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Zeref stuttered, quickly getting up to follow him... I did as well.

"I'm getting rid of this thing." He said as he turned on a stove top, letting a blue flame burst from the heater. Natsu looked at me for a second before dropping the document into the flames, watching the paper turn black before crumbling into ashes.

Zeref watched with wide eyes before looking down at his younger brother. " _Tch..._ I'll get you back for this. The Heartfilia name _will_ be mine."

I watched in astonishment as he left to grab his back and leave... Mavis followed behind him as an escort.

Natsu and I just stood there, breathing heavily like we had just ran a marathon.

"Why... Why did you do that?" I asked, looking over at him as he turned off the flame. "What did you mean when you said you already knew someone who was going to marry me?"

Natsu stayed quiet as he cleaned the ashes from the stove, dusting it off into the trash.

I kept my eyes on him as he walked back over to me.

"Let's go get some coffee..."

**\---**

** Zeref's POV **

"What happened?" Mavis asked as she ran up to me. "How come you never tell me anything?"

I gripped onto my bag's strap before stopping to look at her. "What _happened_? Oh... Oh I just forgot the fireproof an important contract. Silly me." I said sarcastically.

"I overheard that you wanted the Heartfilia name? Why would you need that. You already have everything."

I watched her carefully as she gave me those all to recognizable pleading eyes. "I'm bankrupt." I mumbled and looked away from her. "That was my only chance to get back on track... Now I have nothing but a horrible apartment in Alvarez... My business is closing for good next week."

Mavis frowned and opened her mouth to say something to me but nothing came out of her mouth. Instead... She hugged.

"Wh-what are you—"

"—shhh... Just be quiet will you?" She hummed into my chest, making me turn a pale shade of red. Hesitantly I dropped my bag and coat and wrapped my arms around her as well. "I'll help you." She whispered.

**\---**

** Lucy's POV **

"Here you go!" Kinana smiled as she placed our beverages down in front of me and Natsu. We said our thanks though it sort of sounded slightly monotone which made me feel kind of guilty.

"Can you answer my question?" I asked once she was gone, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Or are you going to torment me with this?"

More silence.

"Natsu I swear, if you're not going to explain anything to me I'm gonna—"

"—because I love you." I muttered, his grip tightening on his cup. "I love you so much. I wanted to be the one to one day marry you and live in your family's house. Because I can't help it. I can't help my feelings. **I can't help wanting to be yours.** "

My eyes widened as I watched him spill out his thought. I wanted to say _thank the lord and all that is holy I love you too..._ But my voice seemed to have disappeared.

Natsu avoided eye contact as he stared down at his hands that were slightly black from the ashes he had picked up. "I guess I had put myself in the friendzone a bunch of times already. But I... I want it to be possible for me to love you like crazy, and be your best friend."

I somehow managed a smile, though he didn't look up to see it.

"I just... I love you. And I wanted you to know that. Even if you don't love me back. I couldn't let you marry someone like him when he's clearly in love with another." He said, looking out the window, and as if on cue, Zeref and Mavis walked along the sidewalk hand in hand.

"I love you too..." I whispered, watching as he flinched and looked over at me.

"That's not funny. Don't tease me."

I giggle and stood up to join next to him in the booth. "I love you... Natsu. I have for a long time, even if I didn't know for half our time together."

Natsu turned red as he stared down at me. "Honest?"

"Honest." I smile.

He soon grinned and lifted his hand to cup my cheek, rubbing his thumb against my cheek bone. "I love you."

"I love you."

He chuckled and brought himself forward, pressing his lips to mine passionately...

It was a little sloppy, being it our first kiss... But it was perfect. Everything was perfect... Especially with Natsu here.

"I can't help wanting to be your friend..." He mumbled after we broke apart. "And now... I can't help wanting to be more."

I smiled as a large grin appeared on his face. "Ditto." I nodded and giggled as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"AHHH!!" I heard a screech from behind us, near the doorway. "I MISSED IT!!!"

We turned to see Lisanna and Mira with shocked, yet glum expressions.

"We returned early because we had to get to our shop." Lisanna sniffled. "We missed the action between you two didn't we?"

I managed an apologetic smile as I ignored the fact that Natsu was still staring at me.

"We could kiss again." He said nonchalantly, making me blush profusely.

"No no no." I shake my head. "I'm not just gonna—"

"Ohhhhh yes please please please!" Mira cried. "Wait let me get my camera!"

I groan and hide my face with my hands, huffing when Natsu wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest.

"Oh... Oh my. Mira! Look it's even cuter." Lisanna squealed jabbing her sister's side with her elbow. "Take a picture before she moves."

I heard Mira's camera go off (along with a loud inhuman shriek and stomping feet). "IM SENDING THIS TO EVERYONE!!"

"Mira!" I complained, wanting to scold her but was cut off by Natsu laughing aloud, and kissing the top of my head.

"How about we go for a walk, yeah?" He offered with a large smile. I noted how far he had come from the first time I met him: Happy, bright, tan, energized... Healthy. The dark circles that were once shading the bottom of his eyes were gone...

"Yeah." I smile back up at him before looking at the two Strauss sisters. "Don't follow us."

They only winked and hurried to the employee only room to talk with a just as excited Kinana, who probably texted them about our kiss


	18. It Was You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so.... this whole pic was based off of a song called "falling in love at a coffee shop", by Landon Pigg...
> 
> Honestly rereading this I can see why people liked it but the first person and lack of description that young me put in was kind of bleh...
> 
> HOWEVER, this pic is what established me as a writer a long time ago and I'm happy to see how much I are from it :)

** Third person POV **

Natsu smiled as he looked up at the Heartfilia estate, spinning a ring around his finger. "We're here..." He said as he turned back to see Lucy pulling bags out of her car. "We're home."

Lucy smiled and stepped towards him, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Yeah... Our new life together."

Natsu chuckled and placed a light kiss on the bridge of her nose. "An eternity with my wife in this house? I can get behind that."

The blonde giggled and hit his shoulder playfully. "Let's just finish unpacking. We promised Mira to be at the coffee shop."

Natsu smiled at the thought of going back to magnolia to visit his friends who live there and to see the place where his relationship with Lucy started. "Right. You know this place better than me so lead the way." He winks as he picked up two bags.

Once they were done unpacking, they got themselves cleaned up to go ride back to Magnolia, smiles on their faces.

"Oh look at you..." Natsu laughed and caught Lucy's hand before she could leave out the door. "You look beautiful as always."

The girl blushed and turned away stubbornly. "Thank you..."

The pinkette grinned an gave a small peck on her lips. "You're not gonna compliment my appearance?"

Lucy smiled and looked back over at him. "My my... Look how handsome you are my prince!" She said dramatically before walking out the door. "Now off! To the carriage!"

**\---**

"Natsu-San! Lucy-san!" A blue haired girl called out with a bright smile on her face. "Juvia has missed you two so much."

Lucy grinned and ran over to her old room mate. "I missed you too."

Suddenly, Juvia lifted her hand in front of the blonde's face, looking accomplished. "Look look! Gray-sama proposed!"

Natsu blinked in surprise before looking into the window of the coffee shop, noticing Gray staring at them from behind a booth. "So the princess actually worked up the nerve, huh?"

"Congratulations." Lucy forced a smile as she tried to pull Juvia's hand down. "How about we go inside?"

Juvia nodded and pulled the couple inside to greet the rest of their friends.

"Ah! How was your honeymoon you two?" Erza spoke up with a smirk after hugging the two. "Did you... Do anything?"

Lucy turned a bright red and looked away to see Jellal getting up from his seat to pull her back down beside him. "Excuse the odd questions. She's been developing theories the whole time you've been gone."

Natsu laughed and got a seat for him and his wife to join their group. There was basically everyone... Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Loke... And then the Strauss siblings in the kitchen with their partners.

"Ooo is there any fancy booze at your new house?" Cana smirked.

"There's probably a lot of wine. That seems like something rich people enjoy..." Gajeel muttered as he spun a spoon around his fingers before actually bending it.

"Actually... There's nothing much yet." Lucy laughed nervously. "I'm not a big drinker too but... I don't know if we'll be completely stocked up on alcohol."

Cana pouted and leaned on her elbow. "Well more for me then."

They talked for a bit longer until Lisanna hurried over with Bixlow at her tail. Her hair was a bit longer, going down right above her shoulders. Bixlow's hair grew as well so it wasn't a Mohawk anymore. It somewhat reminded Lucy of Jellal's hair.

"Hey guys I'm so happy everyone actually came." She chirped, throwing herself over both Natsu's and Lucy's shoulders. "And these two newly weds as well."

They both blushed lightly before pushing the girl off of them.

**\---**

After a long day of catching up, it came to the time where everyone had to go home. All who was left was Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia.

"It's strange how typically, high school sweethearts aren't really considered an amazing thing." Lucy hummed as she leaned on her elbow.

Juvia giggled in return before giving out a small yawn. "Yeah... Juvia doesn't mind." She said as she looked at her ring lovingly.

Gray watched her with amusement before sighing and brushing his hand against the back of her head. "I don't mind either." He said softly before looking over at the other couple. "I have to get up early tomorrow so we better get going before it gets to late."

Lucy smiled and nodded to him. "Drive safely."

Natsu nodded and fist bumped Gray _and_ Juvia before they left.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the blonde and the pinkette before one of them actually spoke.

"I never knew quite what it was about this place..." Natsu said, not even looking at his wife. "I always thought I came here because my friends ran it... Or really because Gray always forced me to come..."

Lucy blinked and looked over at him with confusion.

"After I saw you sitting in this booth with the rest of the girls... I think I was kind of attracted to this place." He chuckled and looked down at her, brightening up as he saw her smile. "I was so nervous to go over and talk to you, though just making eye contact was enough for a day."

Lucy snorted and faced her husband fully, pulling her knees up to her chest on the bench. "We were kind of shy, huh? I wonder how we didn't even realize our feelings."

Natsu laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well at least I know why I actually came. And I'm so proud that we went from total strangers who freaked out every time they locked eyes sitting at opposite sides of the room, to a husband who can just get lost in his wife's eyes."

Lucy blushed, noting his fragile gaze.

"All of the while..." Natsu breathed and hesitated before leaning towards here and pressing a heated kiss against her lips.

"All of the while..." Lucy repeated, watching as Natsu pulled away to lean his head against her's, intertwining their hands which bore their wedding bands.

" **It was you.** "

** The End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and joining me on this personal time capsule pic of mine... It's crazy to look back at how much I have grown from my time on Wattpad to my time on here


End file.
